Brawl at Mirage Restaurant
The Brawl at Mirage Restaurant was an assassination attempt on Bill Maglio and Jane the Ripper which turned into a fistfight at Mirage Restaurant, a restaurant in the Delmar Loop, St. Louis, Missouri. Background Following Bill Maglio's escape from Firevault Regional Prison, with help from Jane the Ripper, a police manhunt was launched to find and apprehend Bill and Jane the Ripper. At the same time, Ralph Powell, AKA Black Manta, a freelance hitman, received a tip from an anonymous individual (actually terrorist leader Kingfish operating under an online pseudonym) that Bill Maglio and Jane the Ripper were found in the Delmar Loop and that they needed to be killed. Being the hitman he is, Black Manta took the job without a second thought. He stalked Jane the Ripper and Bill Maglio through the streets of St. Louis, which was noticed by Phyliss Brathwaite, Lewis Jordan and Ralph's own daughter Alana. Deciding to stop Ralph from killing the wrong man, Phyliss, Lewis and Alana decided to intervene in the assassination attempt. Restaurant fight Desperately searching for a means to evade Ralph, Bill and Courtney took shelter inside a restaurant called Mirage, where they kicked out the kitchen staff and barricaded the kitchen against Ralph, though the hitman was able to sneak in through the back door. In an attempt to distract Ralph, Courtney threw a tin pot at him. While his back was turned, Bill rammed Ralph with a cart containing silverware, then tried to disarm Ralph. This escalated into a hand to hand fight as Bill and Courtney began exchanging powerful blows against Ralph. Eventually, Lewis, Phyliss, and Alana were able to reach the kitchen and defuse the situation, arguing that Ralph was going to kill the wrong man and that if Ralph killed Bill and Courtney, he'd go to prison for killing the wrong people. Ralph was initially hesitant about abandoning the mission, seeing that he was given "proof" that Bill was guilty. However, he relented after Alana implored for him to think about what he would do if he were in Bill's position. The five of them eventually escaped the area before cops could arrive. Aftermath TBA Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.31.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.31.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.31.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.31.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.30.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.30.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.30.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.30.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.30.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.29.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.30.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.29.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.29.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.29.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.28.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.28.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.28.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.28.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.28.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.27.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.27.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.27.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.27.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.26.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.26.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.26.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.26.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.26.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.26.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 12.26.03 PM.png Category:Incidents Category:Battles